


Family Snapshots

by storm_8



Series: Family Snapshots [1]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of the family life of Jane and Maura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ma, da baby moved!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> More importantly, these are the shorter snapshots of my "Family Snapshots" series. Longer ones will get individual posts.
> 
> Enjoy!

If one were to look closely enough, one would assume that Detective Jane Rizzoli was hard at work. Head bent over her desk, her gaze was fixed on the single opened file sitting on it; her mind however had long left the building to more pleasant daydreams about one Doctor Isles, waiting for the clock on the wall to strike the six o’clock mark so she could go home with said doctor and-

 

“Ma! Ma! Ma!” The sudden hysterical exclamations almost led to her falling off her chair, and the pen she had been absently twirling around to go flying out of her hand, across the bullpen, to land precisely in Korsak’s coffee.

 

The senior detective had been distracted watching YouTube videos of cute kittens, meaning he jumped rather abruptly and scrambled to close the internet browser lest he be caught using departmental resources for purposes not related to his job.

 

Jane put a hand over her racing heart and turned in her chair, just as her two three year old sons came to a skidding stop next to her desk and started talking simultaneously.

 

“Ma! Ma! We was downstaiws with momma…” Mike started, jumping up and down in his excitement, only to have his twin brother roll right over his words.

 

“Momma was wooking at yucky stuff, wid hands in… blehh…” Danny made a sour face as he mimicked putting a hand inside somebody’s chest cavity.

 

“We was weading thad book thad Pop got fo’ our birdday…” Mike continued again, grinning widely. “And momma dwopped somethin’ and said ‘Oh!’ and we was running and…”

 

“And, and she had hand over tummy. And we asked if momma had tummy ache, and momma smiwed and said to touch tummy!”

 

“Ma! Ma! Da baby moved!!” Mike exclaimed, his grin getting impossibly wider.

 

Danny nodded eagerly. “We pud a hand on momma tummy…” He placed his hand on his brother’s belly and gave a poke with the other “And I feeled baby move!! With my hand!” He waved said hand in the air, while his brother swatted at the still poking finger.

 

Jane blinked several times trying to absorb all the information she had been given in such an excited and hasty manner. Before she could even form a coherent response, Maura strolled into the bullpen, a stern look on her face. “Boys, what have I said about running in the corridors?”

 

“Bud momma!! We was telling Ma aboud da baby!!” Danny exclaimed, his brother nodding vigorously next to him.

 

“It still does not require running in the corridors-” She stopped admonishing, when Jane stood up abruptly and quickly walked over to her side, a hopeful look in her eyes.

 

“Is it true? Is the baby kicking?”

 

Maura smiled, taking her lover’s hand in hers and placing it on her baby bump. The brunette only had to wait a few seconds before she felt a small thump under her palm. “Oh, wow… How long…?”

 

“I’ve been feeling small kicks for the past few days, but she is quite restless today…”

 

Jane grinned widely, enveloping the blonde in a hug and kissing her soundly on the lips.

 

“Ewwwww!” the two boys whispered loudly, running to hide behind Korsak’s chair. The man chuckled in amusement “Ma and momma kissing! Ewww…” Mike exclaimed again, Danny making a few gagging motions and covering his eyes.


	2. Naming the Baby

“No, Ma! I will not be naming my daughter _Angela_!” Jane scowled pacing the length of the kitchen with her phone pressed to an ear. “Ma! We’ve had this discussion before! We let you pick one of the boy’s names-”

 

“How about Maria, or Carolina or Matilda?” The woman continued undeterred.

 

The detective’s mouth dropped open and she glanced incredulously at the phone. Maura raised an eyebrow from where she stood next to the stove, stirring the pasta for their dinner.

 

“ _Matilda_?! Are you serious Ma?! I will not be naming my unborn daughter _Matilda_!” That caused the M.E. to start chuckling amusedly.

 

“Then what are you naming her then? Because I’ve suggested all the names from the baby books I have and you don’t like any of them!” The woman asked, the displeased tone very clear in her voice. “I bet Maura would like some of these names. Let me talk to her-”

 

“Maura’s busy.” Jane interrupted quickly. “And if Maura likes any of the names, _we_ will be discussing this in due time. _Me and Maura_. _Together_. Without any outside input until _we_ have few ideas…” She made sure to emphasize the appropriate sentences and words.

 

Daniel shyly stepped into the kitchen and pulled on his mother’s sweatpants. “Ma? I like ‘Sarah’…”

 

Jane stopped mid rant and glanced down at the boy. Maura stopped stirring the pasta and looked at her shyly grinning son. “I think it’s a nice name.” She said, causing his grin to widen.

 

The brunette woman turned to her lover, ignoring her mother’s monologue on the other end of the phone line. “Sarah… Yeah, I like it too. Danny you’re a genius!” She dropped to a knee to hoist him up and kissed him on the cheek. The three year old giggled in excitement.

 

Jane put the phone back against her ear. “Ma. Ma!” She almost yelled in order to be heard over her mother’s monologue on baby names “It has been decided. Your grandson gets to pick the name. We will name the baby ‘Sarah’. I’ll talk to you later, Ma! Bye!” And she hung up before the older woman could get anything out in reply.

 

“Jane.” Maura admonished “Did you just hang up on your mother?”

 

The detective just grinned. “Oh, she’ll get over it. She’ll be calling tomorrow bright and early again to discuss paint colours for our daughter’s room, I’m sure…”

 

She twirled her giggling son around before skipping out the kitchen to find her other son and share the news. The blonde chuckled quietly to herself, a hand resting on her protruding belly. “Well, it seems you now have a name. Sarah Rizzoli-Isles…” The answering kick could only be interpreted as approval.


	3. Where do babies come from?

“Ma, where do babies come fwom?” Mike asked innocently, while Jane and Maura we’re comfortably seated on the couch, the brunette’s hand caressing her lover’s protruding belly.

 

The detective literally spit out her beer, going into a coughing fit.

 

The M.E. glared halfheartedly at her lover for getting the coffee table dirty again. “Why do you ask?” She questioned, patting her lap.

 

The boy smiled wide and hastily clambered onto the couch and onto his mother’s lap. He placed a curious hand on the woman’s midsection, giggling when he felt a small thump against his hand. “Uncle Frankie said ask Ma where lil’ baby come fwom…”

 

Jane stood up from the couch, grabbing her phone in the process and stomping outside to call her idiot brother.

 

Mike blinked, staring after his brunette mother. “Momma?” He turned back to his blonde mother.

 

“Don’t worry, your Ma is fine. But how about we discuss this some other time? Because even I think you’re too young to be asking these questions. It is a very pertinent question…” She added hastily, not wanting to discourage her son from trying to learn new things. “But studies have shown that children have no memories from their first three, to four years of life. It would be rather futile to explain this to you…”

 

The boy looked up at his mother with a look of utter confusion on his face.


	4. Badman catched da bad guy!

Doctor Maura Isles was running late. She had promised her sons and lover to be home in time for ‘Halloween dress up’ (as Jane so eloquently had called it) but she was half an hour late, due to the incompetency of the M.E.’s office staff. The doctor that had substituted her while she was on maternity leave, had left a back log that had some of those bodies rolling around in their freezers… Frost’s words, not hers.

 

Maura was tired, bordering on cranky, and her back and feet ached from being on her feet all day. Somehow, she still managed to look graceful and poised, while slamming the car door shut and ducking under the garage door as it was closing.

 

As soon as she set foot in her house though, all of the day’s aches, pains and bureaucracy disappeared from her mind. There was a lot of laughter, baby gurgling and excited shouts and barks. She stepped into the living room, a wide smile breaking out on her features.

 

Jo Friday was jumping in and out of a small mountain of coloured confetti, Bass was slowly traipsing through another similar mountain, little Sarah was sitting on the fluffy carpet in front of the couch incredibly entertained by her brunette mother as she ran away from the bubble gun wielding twins.

 

The M.E. watched as Mike managed to latch onto his mother’s leg, and in a great show of flailing arms and theatricality Jane landed on the floor. The boy quickly sat on the woman’s legs and fired a stream of bubbles at her. “Ha!! Badman catched da bad guy!!” Danny, dressed as Spiderman, quickly joined his brother on top of his laughing mother.

 

Baby Sarah gurgled again, causing Maura to start laughing at the ridiculous scene.

 

“Momma!!” Mike exclaimed excitedly, scrambling off the detective and running to hug the blonde woman’s legs. “Did you see?! I got da bad guy!!”

 

Maura picked up the mini-Batman, the boy grinning widely and throwing his arms around her neck. “Yes, I saw. Very heroic of you to rid us of the criminal and save your little sister.”

 

Jane chuckled and got up, grabbing Spiderman-Danny by his legs and holding him upside down. The boy laughed and waved at his mother. “Momma! I’ma Spidaman!!”

 

“Yes, I can see that…” She smiled indulgently, before glancing at her amused lover “Jane, put him right side up. The increased blood flow to his brain could cause-” She was quickly silenced, the brunette kissing her soundly on the lips.

 

The two boys ‘ewwwwed’ and fussed to get out of the women’s arms.


	5. Come stop your crying

Little Sarah Rizzoli-Isles was a quiet, curious baby, who only fussed or cried when there was a very specific reason for her to do so, like being hungry or needing a change of diaper. Quite the opposite of her two older brothers, who had been rather fussy babies and would start crying as soon as either of their mothers left the room or stopped giving them all the attention they wanted.

 

What they did have in common was waking up their mothers in the middle of the night, for no other reason than to make them grumpy for the rest of the day. This, of course, was Jane’s opinion; Maura would roll her eyes at her grumbling lover and either get up or playfully shove the woman out of the bed so she would go tend to the babies.

 

Which was why Jane was trudging down the hallway like a zombie, grumbling about never having children again. She stepped into the nursery, Sarah’s wailing only getting louder.

 

She leaned over the crib. “Hey, baby.” She cooed quietly, reaching out to pick her up “What’s wrong?”

 

It was an ingrained ritual; check the baby’s diaper, see if the baby is hungry… Except this one time, Sarah was neither hungry nor needed a change of diaper. Jane rocked her back and forth, cooing softly trying to calm her down. When none of that worked, she sighed and sat in the rocking chair.

 

“Come stop your crying… It’ll be alright…” She started singing in a low whisper. “Just take my hand… Hold it tight…” She curled a long finger in the little girl’s hand, the crying getting quieter and quieter as Jane continued singing.

 

Maura watched from the doorway, a loving smile adorning her features, their baby falling asleep again to the sound of the detective’s husky voice.


	6. “Jane, you’re whining.”

“I’m just saying… I can still put the car in reverse and get us home in less than ten minutes.” Jane gesticulated wildly from behind the steering wheel, as Maura exited the car.

 

“Jane, the only way we could be home in less than ten minutes is if you break certain traffic laws, which would be highly inappropriate for a detective like yourself. And it’s just dinner with Frankie and your parents.”

 

The detective actually let out a whine. Little Sarah let out a gurgle, the two boys hopping out the backseat and dashing to the front door, screaming ‘Nana!’ and ‘Pop!’ at the top of their lungs.

 

“Boys!” Maura admonished, only to be ignored as more squealing and excited yelling followed when Frank Rizzoli opened the door and hoisted the boys up.

 

“I’m tired, and sore, and I don’t want to have dinner with my parents!” Jane complained again, grudgingly getting out of the car. “I was tackled out a freaking window for God’s sake and landed in a smelly dumpster! I just wanna go home and-”

 

“Jane, you’re whining. More so than all your children combined.” The M.E. stated flatly, causing Sarah to gurgle again and reach out her tiny hands to her brunette mother.

 

The detective pouted for good measure and took the happy baby from her lover’s arms, stomping up the driveway. Maura shook her head and followed the brunette, smiling softly to herself.


	7. Staring Contest

Maura walked into the kitchen, with the 1 year old Danny perched comfortably in her arms. She was lost in her thoughts of baby shampoo and British strawberries and didn’t notice the staring contest that was taking place at the dinner table.

 

The little boy in her arms yawned and she adjusted her grip, smiling down at her tired son. She grabbed a pen off the counter and scribbled on the shopping list stuck on the refrigerator door; she’d have to remind Jane that they needed to go to the grocery store soon. And speaking of the detective…

 

Jane stared at her one year old son, her lips forming a thin line. The boy stared right back, an equally stubborn expression on his chubby face.

 

The brunette held a spoon between them, small droplets of chicken soup falling back into the bowl resting on the table. Mike looked between the spoon and his mother and shook his head. He didn’t want to eat the soup and his mother was not going to make him.

 

“Michael Rizzoli-Isles. Do not give me that look. You will eat this soup and you will do so with a smile on your face.” The woman stated in her best no-nonsense tone.

 

That got Maura’s attention. She swiveled around to be met with the most intense stare down she’d so far witnessed between her lover and son.

 

“Don’ wanna ead soub.” The boy said, scrunching up his nose and shaking his head.

 

Jane’s frown only intensified and she leaned forward, staring her stubborn son right in the eye. “You. Will. Eat the soup. Or no cartoons for you before bed.”

 

The boy seemed to ponder the offered deal for a few seconds before shaking his head again.

 

Maura let out a light laugh that went unnoticed by the two equally stubborn brunettes sitting at the table. She left the kitchen, knowing that it would be a while before either relented on their position regarding the chicken soup.


	8. Bath Time

Maura hummed quietly to herself, running a hand gently through Mike’s brown curls to wash away the remaining shampoo. A giggle had her turning her head to look at Danny, a smile curling her lips as she watched him play with five different sized and coloured rubber ducks.

 

“Momma, boad?” Michael asked, pointing over his brother’s shoulder to a small boat resting on the edge of the bathtub.

 

The blonde smiled, reaching for the toy. “Here you go. Now, try and not get water everywhere while I give your brother his bath.”

 

The boy grinned happily and dropped the boat in the water.

 

Maura busied herself with the other little boy, keeping an eye on his twin. Mike always had the tendency to start splashing water everywhere during his baths.

 

Not too long after, both boys were wrapped up in their small robes. Jane poked her head into the bathroom then and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well, isn’t this nice? No water anywhere.” She commented with a grin, the boys perking up and dashing to her, hugging her legs.

 

“Ma!” They grinned excitedly and fought over who got the first hug. Jane just hoisted them both up and they latched onto her neck, giggling in delight.

 

“How is it that when you give them a bath they are always well-behaved?” The brunette directed at her lover.

 

The M.E. smiled, dropping the used towels in the hamper. “Because, Jane, I exude calm, while you have to always be doing something. You can’t sit still and combine that with the fact that they are _your_ children, they immediately assume it’s ‘splash water all over the bathroom; momma can clean it later’ time.”

 

The detective laughed. Maura raised an eyebrow in amusement and left for the boys’ room, Jane following close behind.


	9. Movie directing

Jane sat cross-legged on the living room floor, video camera in hand and a grin on her face.

 

“Is this really necessary?” Maura asked from the couch, an eyebrow raised at her lover’s excitement.

 

The detective stopped fiddling with the buttons for a second to give the other a woman a look. “Of course it is, Maura. Today will be the day when our sons will take their first steps and this needs to be documented. And besides, Ma would never believe me if it happened and there was no evidence to prove it.”

 

The two twins sitting on the fluffy carpet across from their blonde mother looked at the two women curiously, completely unaware of the importance of the situation.

 

Once everything was set, Jane propped the camera on a stool. She then joined her two sons, the boys grinning widely at her and clambering onto her lap.

 

“Now, who wants to go first?” The brunette asked. “How about you, Mike?” The boy just stared at her with a grin. “Danny?” the other boy merely looked at her with wide brown eyes.

 

Jane huffed exaggeratedly causing the boys to giggle.

 

“Well, how about I put you both on your feet and we’ll go from there.” She helped both boys to their feet and held them steady.

 

Maura smiled from the opposite couch and leaned forward.

 

The twins looked unsure, but Jane just gave them a gentle push. “Ok, guys. Momma is waiting for you! Go, go!”

 

The two boys stumbled away, but managed to remain on their feet and take a few hesitant steps before Danny lost his balance and grabbed his brother. They both ended up in a giggling heap on the floor.

 

Jane crawled over and looked down at her sons. “You were supposed to keep walking…” She grinned and started tickling them, the room soon filled with gurgles and laughter.

 

Maura smiled in amusement and then glanced to the camera that was still recording. “We shall name this ‘Jane’s attempt at movie directing, with non-collaborating actors’. I hope when you see this in a few years children, your mother’s directing abilities have improved… Or maybe the actors will be more cooperative.” She chuckled and then let out and undignified squeal when she was grabbed by an arm and pulled onto the floor by a smirking Jane.

 

“Stop mocking my movie directing abilities and help me get these little devils back on their feet. This will be done today! We are on a schedule and on a tight budget.” The detective proclaimed toward the camera.

 

Maura’s laughter was the last thing recorded, before a small battery sign flashed red on the screen and the camera went out. Jane grumbled and Maura only laughed harder.


	10. Shopping

Jane let out a puff of air and glanced to her wife who had an arm laced through hers and was perusing the shopping list with a very critical eye. She squinted minutely and the detective knew there was a lecture coming her way on legible calligraphy and how it assists in the understanding of the written words by other people. The taller woman sighed and smiled at the frowning doctor.

 

Further down the aisle, Kenzie waited while Mike decided which cereal they were to buy, since it was his turn to choose. The five year old boy stood craning his neck trying to spy his favourite breakfast food on the shelves.

 

Perched on her left hip was little Sarah who was looking sleepier by the minute, right hand tangled once again in her sister’s ponytail and the left curled around the girl’s neck. Kenzie smiled slightly when her sister yawned, laying a soft kiss against the two year old’s forehead. Sarah let out a giggle and snuggled closer into her.

 

Danny looked up at them and smiled, hand finding the older girl’s and tugging gently. The dark haired girl look down and squeezed the hand in hers. The boy gave a toothy grin and went back to watching his brother flitting back and forth in front of the incredible collection of cereal brands.

 

Daniel was the quieter of the two. When he wasn’t being swept away by Mike’s enthusiasm, he was a quiet boy, always observing intently and only speaking when required. He listened to his momma carefully, was a smiling, quiet companion to his Ma and especially liked watching his big sister when she did homework or played with his other siblings.

 

“That one!” Mike exclaimed, drawing his brother and older sister’s attention. Sarah had fallen asleep, not even stirring at his excited exclamation. He was pointing to a box on the fourth shelf from the floor up.

 

“I like that one too.” Danny said, laughing when his twin did a little victory dance and raised his hand to high five him.

 

Kenzie watched in amusement as the two boys high fived (it was their thing now) and let go of Danny’s hand long enough to fetch the box and pass it to a happily bouncing Mike. The boy beamed widely and grabbed the proffered box, scurrying back to their mothers at the other end of aisle, where Maura was still admonishing her wife on proper calligraphy.

 

The teen reached for her brother’s hand once more and he took it with a grin, following after the other brunette boy.

 

“Momma! We got’em!” Mike proclaimed, unceremoniously dumping the box in their shopping cart and effectively saving his Ma from the lecture she had been receiving. Jane grinned and snatched the shopping list away from the blonde’s hands, scribbling another item away.

 

Maura raised an eyebrow, not exactly amused at being interrupted or having the paper snatched away from her hands. The detective merely gave her a peck on the cheek and sauntered away with their cart towards the vegetable section, Michael following closely and making a face at the mention of broccoli.

 

The doctor stood with her hands on her hips and frowned after the two brunettes. Danny giggled at his momma’s stance and pulled lightly on her designer skirt. “Momma, Sarah is sleeping…”

 

The woman turned to her daughters, smiling at the sight of little Sarah snuggled as close as possible to her older sister. “When did she fall asleep?”

 

“A few minutes ago…” Kenzie replied, adjusting the little girl on her hip and moving a few strands of hair away from her face. Sarah smiled in her sleep and snuggled even closer.

 

Maura smiled adoringly at her girls. “Well then, how about we proceed to the snack section and treat ourselves to some sweets and cookies, while Jane deciphers her own calligraphy because I certainly cannot?”

 

“Did she use her chicken scratch again, making it impossible for us to even assimilate it with actual letters and words?” The teen asked, shaking her head when her adoptive mother nodded. “I agree then. Let’s get some of the good stuff. Danny, chocolate or gummy bears?”

 

The boy beamed and grabbed his sister’s hand again. “Chocolate _and_ gummy bears?”

 

Kenzie laughed. “A very good choice buddy.” Was her reply as they walked off, Maura trailing silently behind.


	11. Of fluffy lions and misplaced grandchildren

Jane grinned proudly at her most recent accomplishment: winning Maura a huge plush toy at one of the many shooting games at this year’s Christmas fair.

Maura was not so amused: the plush lion she’d been handed by the slightly dumbstruck booth attendant was very fluffy – its mane kept getting in her face as she carefully navigated the uneven path ahead – and it was larger than her three youngest children combined! She had no use for such a plush specimen and she certainly was not going to have it sitting in the corner of their bedroom as Jane had suggested; if she ever woke up in the middle of the night she’d have a heart attack at the sight of the large animal in the room. Her lover was not to be swayed from her goal, however, and had swiftly picked up the gun and fired 5 precise consecutive shots at the canisters lined up at the back of the booth. Maura was not amused.

Jane kept up her proud grin as they weaved their way through the increasing crowd towards her mother and brother Frankie. The latter was looking somewhat alarmed as he saw them approach and Angela was giving him a very pointed stare.

“Francesco Rizzoli Junior!” The two women heard the Rizzoli matriarch shriek. “Do not tell me you have misplaced my grandchildren!”

“I haven’t misplaced them!” Frankie yelled back.

“Oh really? Then where are the children, Frankie? I sure don’t see ‘em anywhere!”

“What’s going on?” Jane asked as she and Maura finally managed to get across the path to the rest of their family.

Angela whirled around so fast, the detective was concerned she’d sprain something. “Your _brother_ has misplaced my grandchildren! And-” She stopped abruptly at the sight of Maura trying to manhandle the plush lion down to the bench they were gathered around. “What is that?” She blinked owlishly.

“This is something that Jane and I will be discussing at length when we get home.” Maura stated flatly, a frown aimed at her still grinning wife. “I am not amused, Jane.” She said very seriously.

The brunette woman just smirked and yanked the doctor close, swooping down for a thorough kiss to stall any further protests. Maura yelped in a most undignified manner, before she started chuckling against her lover’s lips.

Frankie rolled his eyes at the pair and craned his neck trying to spot his sneaky nephews and nieces that had run away just five minutes before. “Ladies!” He waved his arms in the air trying to get their attention “Your kids ran off!”

“Because you misplaced them!” Angela turned away from the two women to swat her son on the back of the head.

“I did not!” The man argued back moving away from his mother’s insistent swats.

“Don’t worry Ma.” Jane disentangled herself from her lover to wave an arm over her mother’s head toward the large snow playground that had been set up with slides and covers for snowball fights. “Kids are right there…”

Angela and Frankie whirled around as one, just in time to watch Mike fly off a small springy trampoline and dive head first into a fluffy snow bank with a gleeful shout. He ended up halfway stuck in the snow, his legs flailing frantically about as Kenzie laughed her head off and Danny and Sarah ran over to start digging their brother out.


End file.
